hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 17)
Hi-5 2017 was premiered on May 15, 2017 on 9Go! (by Go Kids!) and April for Nine Network in Australia. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans. This was the first appearance of new line only to be revealed in December 14 2016, in which will succeed the Hi-5 House generation. Cast Members *'Lachie Dearing': Lachie *'Bailey Spalding': Bailey *'Courtney Clarke': Courtney *'Joe Kalou': Joe *'Shay Clifford': Shay Puppets Probably the betrayal of the puppets will be the same as the previous seasons. * Bailey Spalding as Chatterbox * Lachie Dearing as Jup Jup Segments * Songs of the Week *Puzzles And Patterns: Hosted by Shay Clifford *Making Music: Hosted by Joe Kalou *Word Play: Hosted by Courtney Clarke *Shapes In Space: Hosted by Lachie Dearing *Body Move: Hosted by Bailey Spalding *Sharing Stories *Fit Bit Tips *The Chatterbox *The Jupsters Songs of the week Infobox Hi-5 Dance Off.png|Hi-5 Dance Off Infobox Abracadabra 2017.png|Abracadabra Infobox Stop And Go 2017.png|Stop And Go Infobox_Living_In_A_Rainbow_2017.png|Living In A Rainbow ;Not released songs yet *Party Street Gallery Hi-5 Song (Series 17).png|Possible Opening TV Costume Hi-5 Party Street 2017.png|Party Street song Hi-5 Dance OFF (6).png|Hi-5 Dance OFF song Hi-5 Living In A Rainbow 2017.png|Living In A Rainbow song Hi-5 Promo - Stop And Go 2017.png|Stop And Go song Hi-5 Dance OFF (7).png Hi-5 Dance OFF (3).png Hi-5 Promo - Hi-5 2017 - Making Music.png|Making Music Hi-5 Promo - Hi-5 2017 - Jupsters.png|Jupsters Hi-5 Promo - Hi-5 2017 - Sharing Stories.png|Sharing Stories Historic Members Has two so-new members as Lachie Dearing and Chris White, which form part of the Hi-5 House Team (with Dayen Zheng, Tanika Anderson and Mary Lascaris) since early 2016, had never participated in a next season on TV, only Lachie (when replaces Stevie Nicholson) had the first external takes for the Hi-5 House Series 4 when Gabe Brown was a member which replaces Ainsley Melham, but when Gabe left without even leaving explanations, and the change affected the project, it also would possibly undermine the Malaysian company. But Lachie (Not yet confirmed whether it will be reallocated to the new line), Dayen, Tanika, Mary and Chris continues to shows and TV commercials normally at least until december 2016. Nine Network and Auditions In October 2016, the Nine revealed that Hi-5 back to his TV channel in which the consecrated. In 2017, would display the Hi-5 House final season, before, it was launched on Netflix in almost all over the world and displayed on Nick Jr. and Foxtel. The auditions of the new cast began on November 8 - November 11, 2016, the exhaustive selection of the candidates between 18 and 22 years old. In the TV program called "Today!" on Nine Channel, the new Hi-5 version was featured on October 27, 2016, the presenter and former member of the Hi-5 original lineup, Charli Robinson was there to talk about the auditions and its history in the series, in which works for 10 years. On the last day (11), Tim Harding and Charli Robinson were there, in addition to the presence of Lachie Dearing. In December 14, 2016 was revealed the new members along with Dearing. Bailey Spalding, Courtney Clarke, Joe Kalou, and [[Shay Clifford|Siobhan Shay Clifford]]. Category:Series 17 Category:Nine Network Category:2017 Category:Nine Era Category:Original Series 14 Category:Nick Jr. Category:Netflix Category:Lachie Dearing Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Courtney Clarke Category:Joe Kalou Category:Siobhan Clifford Category:Go Channel Category:9Go! Category:Go! Kids Category:Southern Star Group Category:Asiasons Group Category:Tremendous Entertainment Group Category:Chatterbox Category:Jup Jup